


Good Morning, San Diego

by passion56321



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5819170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passion56321/pseuds/passion56321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dethan fluff plain and simple</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning, San Diego

This is what Ethan sees when he first crawls out of bed and out of their room in search of Danny. His fiance is already dreassed for the day and has a couple of minutes to spare before has to get to work. Just leaning against the wall, mindlessly staring out the window enjoying the view.

"Come back to bed," Ethan says tiredly looking at his fiance through lidded eyes. "It's so could without you."

Danny just smirks into his mug as he watches Ethan make his way over slowly, naked as the day he was born. 

Ethan makes a move to grab at Danny, presumably to pull his fiance into an embrace, but Danny knows better than to trust such an innocent gesture. If he lets Ethan pull him in now, he'll never make it to work.

He opts, instead, to carefully place the mug in Ethan's hands and preses his lips to the top of his sleepy head. He then moves towards the kitchen to prepare himself another mug. But not before giving Ethan's ass a firm pinch for his own pleasure.

Ethan lets out a yelp in surprise, "You're evil!"

"It's why you love me," Danny says from the kitchen, pouring some cream into his new mug.

Leaning against the counter opposite Danny, Ethan smiles into his mug, "Among other things..."


End file.
